Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted/Gallery
Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted.png|Cover art Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Thumbnail.png|Thumbnail Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Banner.png|Banner Lewis & Clark Title Card.gif|Lewis & Clark's title card Meriwether Lewis In Battle.png|Link Neal as Meriwether Lewis William Clark In Battle.png|Rhett McLaughlin as William Clark Bill & Ted Title Card.gif|Bill & Ted's title card Bill S. Preston In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Bill S. Preston Ted "Theodore" Logan In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Ted "Theodore" Logan Socrates Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Socrates (cameo) Billy the Kid Cameo.png|Nice Peter as Billy the Kid (cameo) Napoleon Bonaparte Cameo Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted.png|EpicLLOYD as Napoleon Bonaparte (cameo) Abe Lincoln Cameo Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted.png|Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln (cameo) Genghis Khan Cameo Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted.png|EpicLLOYD as Genghis Khan (cameo) Ludwig van Beethoven Cameo Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted.png|Nice Peter as Ludwig van Beethoven (cameo) Joan of Arc Cameo.png|Jessi Smiles as Joan of Arc (cameo) Sacagawea Cameo.png|Michelle Maloney as Sacagawea (cameo) Bald Eagle Cameo Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted.png|A bald eagle, puppeted by Nice Peter (cameo) American Black Bear Cameo.png|Mike Betette as an American black bear (cameo) Rufus Cameo.png|Sam Macaroni as Rufus (cameo) Wright Brothers Mario Brothers Cameo Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted.png|Cameo appearance of the Mario Brothers and the Wright Brothers on Ted's t-shirt Mississippi River.png|The Mississippi River, Lewis & Clark's location Circle K.png|The Circle K, Bill & Ted's location Lewis & Clark on a Boat.png|Lewis & Clark on a boat Bill & Ted's Phone Booth and TARDIS.png|Bill & Ted with their phone booth and the TARDIS Mississippi River Boat.png|Lewis, Clark, and Sacagawea rowing a boat on the Mississippi River Bill and Ted Medallions.png|A close up of the medallions Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Who Won.png|Who won? Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Suggestions.png|The suggestions for the battle Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Who Won Without Text.png|The "Who won?" endslate without the text Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Outro.gif|The unique outro, featuring the ERB logo hiding after hearing a roar Harry Houdini and Bess Houdini Preview.png|A preview of EpicLLOYD as Harry Houdini and Josie Ahlquist as Bess Houdini during the "More Battles" end slate of the video RoboCop Preview.png|A Preview of Nice Peter as RoboCop during the Behind the Scenes Part 2 video Nice Peter Holding Eagle Puppet in a Green Suit.png|Nice Peter holding the eagle puppet in a green suit Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Unused Shot.png|An unused shot of the battle in Rufus' point of view Bill & Ted and Cameo Unused.png|An unused shot of the battle featuring Bill & Ted alongside multiple cameos Lewis & Clark Sacagawea Behind the Scenes.png|A deleted picture of Lewis, Clark, and Sacagawea posted on Marshall King's Instagram account L&C&NP&EL&S.jpg|A picture of Lewis & Clark, along with Nice Peter, EpicLLOYD, and Sacagawea, posted on EpicLLOYD's Tumblr account Rufus Behind the Scenes.png|Rufus standing in front of the phone booth Category:Gallery Category:Season 4 Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Link Neal Category:Rhett & Link Category:Michelle Maloney Category:Mike Betette Category:Sam Macaroni Category:Jessi Smiles Category:Josie Ahlquist